


Ass Buster 3000

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom!Anakin, Dom/sub, Domme!Padmé, Multi, Smut, Sub!Obi-wan, a dom anakin is a good anakin, also I'm a straight male for the record, obi-wan is hopelessly in love with anakin and padme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: When Emperor Anakin Skywalker and Empress Padmé Amidala discuss how they want to further enhance their relationship with their submissive pet Obi-Wan, the Emperor comes up with a hilarious yet effective invention to help that situation out.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Ass Buster 3000

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning on putting this on "Anidala Dom/Sub One-Shots," but Obi-Wan is here.
> 
> Also, ah yes, I noticed there wasn't any lube in this one. Too bad I'm too lazy to fix it, HA - March 7, 2021

"And, that is why I am putting you in charge of the Imperial Ruling Council," Padmé said, closing in on the end of her conversation with Thrawn. "Of course, that is if you wish to accept my offer and become the Grand Vizier. Like I said earlier, both me and my husband have discussed this and would be more than willing to grant you this rank. You have proven yourself, and I think I speak for many when I say that you deserve this."

The door slid open to reveal aforementioned husband, Emperor Anakin Skywalker. Padmé smiled, and she stood up and happily accepted a kiss from her beloved husband. It was a known fact that the Emperor and Empress liked to flaunt their relationship with the other no matter who is watching. Despite that, nobody dared tell them about this and risk getting punished for saying something against the Galactic Empire's ruling couple. Thrawn, who had seen them do this many times, now really didn't mind their open kissing. Instead, he waited for the two of them to sit down before eventually greeting the Emperor with a small smile and nod, "Your Majesty."

"Thrawn," Anakin replied with a nod of his own. "I...assume you're here talking about your promotion to Grand Vizier?"

"That is correct, sir," the Chiss confirmed. 

"Well, what is your decision?", he asked, and Thrawn turned to Padmé who was equally hoping for an answer.

Eventually, he nodded, "I accept."

Anakin smiled, "Very well. You have served us well, and I hope to see you keep this up after your promotion."

"Thank you, sir, I shall forever have the Empire in my best interests."

* * *

Anakin sighed as he and Padmé walked back to their private section of the Imperial Palace, "Finally, that's over."

"Indeed," she agreed. "I wonder what Obi-Wan is up to."

Obi-Wan didn't really have much of a job. He was only really their pet. However, if the Emperor and Empress were to produce heirs, it was likely that Obi-Wan would be tasked with taking care of them. As a matter of fact, Anakin and Padmé were already discussing children and were likely planning on trying for a baby sometime in the near future.

Padmé opened the door to their shared bedroom to reveal Obi-Wan on the bed, jerking off to a picture of a nude Anakin and Padmé. To say that Anakin and Padmé were in every single one of Obi-Wan's wet dreams was an understatement. This man worshipped his Emperor and Empress. 

Padmé crossed her arms at the sight of this before shaking her head in disapproval, "Tsk tsk tsk tsk, someone's been a bad boy."

Obi-Wan immediately stopped what he was doing, digging his cock underneath the blanekts, "P-Padmé, Anakin, h-hello."

"Well, well, what are you up to?", Anakin crossed his arms in a similar manner to Padmé's before turning to the hologram of him and Padmé naked. It was a gift they gave to Obi-Wan during certain days that they would let him pleasure himself, and those pictures made Obi-Wan go much, much easier. "What do we have here?"

"It's a picture of us...naked," Padmé observed before closing the hologram. "You've been a bad boy, Obi-Wan. Do you know what happens when you're naughty and we catch you?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan looked down in shame.

"What is it then?", she asked.

"I...get punished," he answered.

Before he knew it, Anakin shut the door, and he and Padmé took off their clothes quickly, tossing it off to the side like the useless things they were. Obi-Wan could already feel it hardening again under him at the sight of Anakin and Padmé naked, albeit the real them this time and not simply in a picture. Padmé then sashayed to a safe nearby and typed the code in it to open it. It was filled with sex toys. While Anakin and Padmé knew what the code was, Obi-Wan didn't, and it was likely he'd never actually know seen as Anakin and Padmé didn't want to know what Obi-Wan would do with those while they were gone. Padmé then tossed a few of the toys on the bed while Anakin opens up a locked door to reveal an X Cross where Obi-Wan would be bound to if Anakin and Padmé were feeling merciless. Anakin placed a hand on the X Cross before Padmé asked, "So, Obi, where do you think you'll find yourself at today? The collar or the cross?"

Obi-Wan couldn't speak for a bit, choking on his words before answering, "The cross."

Padmé hummed, "Well, I haven't actually thought of it yet. Ani, what do you think should Obi have today?"

"Both," he answered with a small smirk. 

She nodded before turning to Obi-Wan, "Then, both it is."

"Take off your clothes, _pet_ ," Anakin commanded. "Or, do you want us to do it ourselves the hard way?"

Obi-Wan obliged, basically ripping his clothes off and tossing it off to the side.

Padmé smirked, "Good boy." 

Padmé went up the bed, and Anakin followed. Padmé then lied down in front of Obi-Wan, and Anakin came up behind him. Padmé then pointed to her clit, "Pet dearest, you know what to do." Before Obi-Wan clenched his fists to hold onto the bedsheets, he could feel Anakin's cock touching his ass, and he stopped for a moment. 

As Anakin slid it in, Obi-Wan begun licking and kissing Padmé's clit. Immediately, Anakin begun his motion as well. Obi-Wan could hear Padmé's hindered breathing, and he could feel Anakin's sweat as he kept up with his own motion. Obi-Wan loved this. He loved pleasing Padmé and licking and kissing it, and he equally loved Anakin penetrating him with what was his own. 

Obi-Wan loved it, really. The two people he worshipped were there, making love to him and cherishing him. He loved it. He loved every single moment. He felt so lucky to be their pet and to be loved by the both of them. From the moment they took him in and took care of him, he knew they cherished him and loved him like he did to them.

"Yesyesyes, Obi, that's it," Padmé moaned. "I'm almost there..."

Obi-Wan wanted to relish in Padmé reaching her climax, but someone else was reaching their own climax, "Get yourself ready, Obi-Wan. I'm gonna let go soon myself."

Shortly after, Obi-Wan could feel himself being filled up. Anakin panted as Padmé's voice pitched high as she reached her climax. Not long after, Anakin pulled his leaking cock out. Padmé's breathing slowed down as she stroked his hair, "Good boy, very good boy."

"Obi-Wan never fails to please," Anakin murmured from behind him. "He's a good boy, and there's no doubt about that."

"Mhm," Padmé agreed. "And, I doubt he'll be disappointing us anytime soon."

* * *

Not many minutes later, Obi-Wan soon found himself bound to the X Cross. The good thing was he often only found himself in this position when Anakin and Padmé wished to please him. It was a small price to pay for a lot of pleasure. He was completely naked as Anakin and Padmé bound him to it. Being helpless and at their mercy was something Obi-Wan loved. Padmé saw Obi-Wan's hard cock and cupped it, wrapping her small hand around it, "Relax, Obi-Wan, we wish to please."

She then kissed the tip of his cock before opening her mouth wide and taking it in fully, causing Obi-Wan's eyes to widen despite him seeing her do this many, many times. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were amazed that the Empress could take all of that in her mouth, but Anakin figured that an Empress would always have a few tricks up her sleeve. Padmé started off slow as her mouth moved up and down, and with each movement, Obi-Wan could feel himself getting built up more and more and more. Anakin just licked his lips and watched as his wife sucked on their shared pet. Obi-Wan's breathing was now hindered as he closed in to losing it, and soon enough, he came.

"Aaaahh..."

Padmé smiled as her mouth was filled up, and she let some of the white, sticky liquids get on her lips before she turned to Anakin and kissed him on the lips, and the Emperor and Empress enjoyed a wet, slutty, and passionate kiss. Anakin admitted that cum in his mouth was something he enjoyed just as much as Padmé. Obi-Wan watched as the sticky cum now came from not only Padmé's mouth but also Anakin's. As their lips parted, some cum would be stretched in between them. When they came back in, their lips just got even wetter. Padmé's hands ran around Anakin in a smooth and fast motion as Anakin's hands did the same. His two lovers enjoying each other was another one of the many things that Obi-Wan enjoyed. Soon enough, Anakin and Padmé both collected the cum on their mouth with their tongue, sticking it out and rubbing it all around. Obi-Wan sighed in pleasure, a delayed one, admittedly.

* * *

"What is it, Ani?", Padmé asked. Anakin wanted to talk about something regarding their sex life with Obi-Wan, so they would.

"Well, I was wondering how we could...enhance our sex life with Obi-Wan," he said. 

She slowly nodded, "Mm, you're right. We haven't done anything new in a bit. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, believe it or not, I actually do," he nodded before pulling something out of a box next to him. It seemed like a regular brief, but when Padmé got a hold of it, she realized it was heavier. 

"What is this?", she asked.

"I call it...the Ass Buster 3000!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Ass Buster 3000? And, what exactly is this supposed to do?"

Anakin then pulled out a tablet and went to a certain app, "Watch this." When he pressed a button, a wavy blue light came from the back of the brief.

"A light?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "When you wear this and I press on a certain part, it will make you feel like you're being spanked on that part."

"What does this mean? Does this mean that we can...spank Obi-Wan from a mile away?"

"Exactly!", he replied thoughtfully.

"Well, why is it 3000?"

"Because my first version failed, and it was called the Ass Buster 1000. 2000 failed as well," he explained. "This is why this one is the 3000."

"I see," she slowly nodded.

"I've made a few of them for Obi-Wan."

"I don't think we should tell him."

He snickered, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Also, I'll try and sneak in a camera in the bedroom."

"Great idea."

"This'll be fun," the Emperor laughed maniacally.

* * *

Obi-Wan was now sat in the bedroom in quiet. Anakin and Padmé had left the room not long ago, and he had just taken himself for a bath and changed his clothes recently. Padmé always scolded him and told him to not jerk off while he was alone, but like the naughty boy he was when alone, he wouldn't follow those rules. That being said, Obi-Wan flashed a video of him, Anakin, and Padmé enjoying one another. It was recorded recently, and as a gift, Padmé gave Obi-Wan access to the video. He then pulled down his legwear and his brief as well before cupping his hardening cock. He then began rubbing it, but before he could fully immerse himself in the pleasure.

_SLAP._

He felt a painful hit on his right ass cheek. "What the...?"

Obi-Wan shrugged it off and tried jerking off again.

_SLAP._

He reacted this time, "Agh!"

He checked his brief, but nothing was there. It looked like the normal brief. He shrugged it off again and tried jerking off again.

_SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

He dropped on the bed.

_SLAP._

"AAH!"

_SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP._

He then cried out, "FORCE HELP ME!"


End file.
